Forbidon Love
by valery586
Summary: So this started out as an rp between me and my best friend then it became the coolest story ever! This is almost like Romeo and Juliet but with my own twist on it. I can't say to much or the story will be ruined but Magic, death, forced marriage, true love, suspence, yada yada! Real names used.


One day Cynthia was hanging out with Iggy, they wre both really bored. "I wish one day something cool would happen."

"Like meet someone on the red side?" Iggy asked with a British accent.

Cynthia agreed "That would be so cool!" she startded braiding her brown hair.

Iggy stood up "We could have an adventure! Also I could find a fair maiden!" Cynthia laughed at him. "What? I could."

Over on the red side Sydney wanted to have an adventure "Alfred let's go on the blue side! I really want to go!"

"Ok let's go tonight! We will go sneek in tonight so we don't get caught!" Alfred fixed his glasses.

Later that night Syd and Alfred were getting ready to sneek out. While Iggy and Cynthia were talking "Wow it's already night! Well lets go we are the guards tonight." Iggy said and started walking.

Syd was excited "Wow this place is so different! It's nothing like our side!"

Alfred tripped on a rock "Ow!" Cynthia heard him and activated Ninja mode and attacked him "What the Hell!?" he shouted.

"Get off him!" Sydney freaked.

Iggy came running "Wait! Cynthia They are from the red side!"

She got up only because they wanted to meet reds "Fine, But you shouldnt be here!"

Sydney moved her red hair "We were just having an adventure"

"We always wanted to meet people on the red side." Iggy said.

Alfred was shocked "You did!? Really!?" he shouted quite loudly.

"Yes we were hoping to have an adventure" Iggy looked at Syd "Maybe even fall in love."

"Romance huh?" she said "I wish I could pick who I loved."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"Im being forsed to marry a guy who sopoesedly killed my bestfriend." she explained.

"This was our last adventure till the marrige" Alfred said.

"Wow us blues are free! We can do anything we want! We are so much better!" Cynthia laughed.

"Shut it! Reds are better! This is for my own good!" Sydney shouted.

"YOUR OWN GOOD!?" Cynthia yelled. She herd someone coming "Hide!"

"Why hide?" Alfred asked.

Iggy shoved them in a bush "Just do it!" Then he stood infront of it.

"Who's there!?" Shouted a young man with dirty blond hair.

Sydney giggled staring at Iggy "Some view!" she whispered "Look at that butt!" Iggy blushed. "Did he hear me?"

"I think he did" Alfred whisperd.

The young man got closer "I said who's there!?"

Cynthia ran infront of him "Uh Hi Kendal." she knew he liked her.

He looked at her still angry but happy to see Cynthia "I told you, you can call me Kenny" he said "but I thught I heard people talking."

Iggy shook his head "That was just us. We were talking to each other."

Kenny sighed "I must be going, I don't want Father to worry." He was just about to leave then Alfred sneezed! "WHAT WAS THAT!?" he yelled.

Iggy paniced "It was me! I sneezed! I have allergies!"

He sighed "Fine, just keep an eye out." then he left.

Sydney was annoyed "Idiot!" she yelled at Alfred.

"Sorry!" Alfred came out then looked at Cynthia "Who was that?"

Cynthia sighed "That is the the leader's son Kendal. He thinks he's a big shout because he is a prince."

Alfred laughed "He sounds like a dork!"

"He is. Also he is in love with me! He made me the only female guard just so he could see me whenever he wants." Cynthia complained.

Sydney looked at the sky "Well I guess we should go now, but maybe we can see eachother again tomarrow!"

"7 am at the abandoned house!" Alfred said.

"It's a date!" Iggy said happily.

Syd and Alfred left "That blue boy was cute~!" Sydney cooed.

"So was the girl!" Alfred agreed.

They saw a boy in red with dark brown hair freaking out. "What's wrong Jack?" asked Syd.

"Oh great Jack." Alfred mumbled.

Jack ran and hugged Sydney "I missed you so much!"

Sydney hugged him back "It's fine I was with Alfred."

"Murderer!" Alfred shouted.

"What was that!?" Jack got angry.

"You heard me!"

"Ya, and I didn't like it!"

"What are you going to do about it!?"

"This!" Jack ran to hit Alfred.

Sydney quickly stopped him "Please don't fight." she kissed his cheek.

Jack sighed "Ok. Now you to go get some sleep."

They went off to bed, while Cynthia was still on duty. Kenny cam around the corner to see her "Hey Cynthia!" he called out to her.

She turned around with a fake smile "Yes?"

"Why do you always hang out with that British guy um... Iggy? And not me?" he asked.

"We are very close friends, we like to hang out. It's what friends do."

He put his arm around her "Why don't you be my friend?"

Cynthia was afraid that if she didn't make Kenny happy he would take everything she loved from her so she lied and said "Don't worry I love you..."

"Well then why don't you give me a peck on the cheek?"

"Um ok?" she kissed his cheek.

"Wow thanks babe!" he happily exclaimed.

"Your welcome." she said "GROOOSSS! Now I taste this jerk!" she thought.

"Well you and your friend go to bed. I'll send more guards." he said. Then Cynthia and Iggy ran to there homes to get some sleep.


End file.
